We Can Do This Together
by stxrmiiskies
Summary: Your favorite Liberty's Kids characters are back! Join James, Sarah, Henri, Moses, and Dr. Franklin in my first story! Things can be tough at first, but James, Sarah, Henri, and Moses can get through it together. I do not own any of these characters! All credit goes to DIC Entertainment.
1. Coming Home

Spring-a new beginning for all. **April 19, 1790.** The streets of Philadelphia were full of cheer and laughter. They were crowded with all the merchants selling their supplies, and eager customers. However, there was one quiet place: the Pennsylvania Gazette. Everything seemed dull after the war was over. Henri had gone back to France, and Sarah had left with her parents for New York. James was still at the P.G with Moses and Dr. Franklin. But the team stayed in touch, writing letters each day.

Earlier, Dr. Franklin had begun to run a fever. It wasn't as high as it had been, in the middle. Moses had still been making plans for his school. And to keep himself busy, Moses sent James out to get ink, fruit, and pastries.

_James has been out for quite some time. _Moses thought to himself. But then, James had returned will a handful of things.

"Welcome back, James," Moses greeted him.

"Hi, Moses," James answered. "How's Dr. Franklin doing?"

"He still has his fever, but it seems to be lowering."

James nodded, handing Moses the ink, and placing everything else on the table. He then went to wipe his forehead as a sign of "that was a **big **deal".

Moments later, a rushed knock approached the door. James had walked up to get the door, and when he opened it, he wished he had been more prepared.

"Mon amie!" a French voice cried.

Henri threw his luggage and jumped onto James, kissing him on both cheeks! He had done this gesture when Washington met up with Lafayette during the Battle of Yorktown.

"Oh, Henri!" James said, setting him down, and wiping his cheeks.

He then ruffled Henri's hair, picking up his luggage as he ran to Moses.

"Henri!" Moses laughed.

Henri decided he just didn't have enough, so he did the same greeting to Moses. Moses just laughed, patting his back.

"So Henri, what did you do that the Marquis had to send you home?" James asked.

"Hey! I didn't do anything. Lafayette sent me home because there's some 'revolution' going on in France. He said I could return at age fourteen."

Henri then ran up to find Dr. Franklin. He dropped his bag at James's, signaling for him to bring it to his room. James followed after Henri. When he reached Dr. Franklin's room, Moses could hear Henri scream the Dr.'s name.

"Henri, I think that England heard that scream," James laughed.

James walked Henri into his bedroom so he could leave Dr. Franklin alone for a while. Henri begged for James to help him unpack, and then James was sucked into helping Henri.

_I didn't know he had to pack __**this **__much! _James thought to himself.

After what seemed like forever of unpacking, James had been able to "escape" and return downstairs. He helped Moses clean up the press and clear the kitchen table. It was around 7:00 pm. As James cleaned out the ink trays, a gentle knock approached the door.

"I've got it," Moses called as he went towards the door.

As Moses opened the door, he stood there shocked. A young girl stood there, with her fiery-red hair floating in the wind.

"Hi," she answered, calmly.

"Sarah!" Moses cried as he threw his arms around her.

Sarah started to laugh as he spun her around. James stared at her, smiling. Her bright smile could make **anyone **happy.

"What's all that noise?" Henri complained as he trudged down the steps.

He then saw it and ran into her arms.

"Sarah!" he screamed.

"Henri!" she called back.

Henri straight up **JUMPED **into Sarah's arms. The two shared a moment of clinging like a child would do to its mother.

As this happened, James slipped upstairs bringing Sarah's luggage up from the carriage. How could manage to be **this **quiet?

"Okay, okay, Henri," Moses said, trying to pry him off from Sarah.

She laughed and stood up, regaining her balance.

"What happened to James?" she asked Moses.

"He went upstairs to put your luggage away,"

_What a gentleman of him to do such a thing! _Sarah thought to herself.

0


	2. Catching Up

*Sorry about how long it took me to publish this chapter!*

Sarah then walked upstairs, surprised at James's kind gesture.

_This doesn't sound like something James would do! _She thought to herself.

Sarah then walked down the hall to then see her room. To her "surprise" James had laid her suitcases in random spots in the room. On the floor, bed, even her nightstand!

James then had come walking down the hall, perhaps coming from Dr. Franklin's room. Sarah grabbed his arm as he passed her room.

"Very funny, James," she snarled.

"Oh so you've noticed," he said, sarcastically.

"When you volunteered to bring my belongings from the carriage, I had expected a little bit more effort! It's been a year since we've seen each other. Haven't you learned some manners by now?"

James shrugged, snickering a little bit.

"How may I help, Miss Phillips?" he asked "properly".

"How about taking my bags down from my dresser?"

"Ugh, fine."

_AN HOUR LATER_

James had stayed to help Sarah unpack. In the middle of unpacking, James decided to sit down on the nearby chair.

"Aren't you going to help? We still have two more bags," she asked.

"Yeah, but I wanna break!"

"You mean you 'want a' break?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

_Stubborn _Sarah thought to herself.

"So Sarah, why did you come back from New York?" James asked, walking back to her bed.

"Uh, well it's sort of a long story, but this is how it starts: Instead of adventuring as we did during the war, Mother now wants me to spend some "quality time" together. Of course, I agreed but turns out that all we do are sewing, and talking with people who I hardly know!" she said, sounding frustrated.

"And that's not just it! My mother wants me to start courting because I'm nineteen," she let out a fake gag. "I don't want to court, nor do I want to marry someone who will make me feel useless! So I told her that I was going into town, and escaped here!"

James looked at her. The room fell silent for a good two minutes.

"Henri, Moses, Dr. Franklin, and I are joyful that you came back. It's nice to have someone else to talk to." he smiled at her.

The silence went back, but James and Sarah were in each others' company, smiling.

_It's nice to know that James wants me here _Sarah said to herself, with a warm heart.

Unfortunately, the silence was broken off.

"James! Sarah! Come quick!" Moses shouted, sounding panicked.

"It's Dr. Franklin!" Henri chimed in, sounding frightened.


End file.
